


(Not) alone

by Sher_Wood



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood brothers ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Game: Life is Strange 2 (2018), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, diazcest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_Wood/pseuds/Sher_Wood
Summary: Дэниэлу снятся кошмары, а у Шона супер-способность всегда быть рядом.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	(Not) alone

**Author's Note:**

> Моя работа с Фикбука. Там я под тем же ником)

Дэниэлу снятся кошмары. 

Кошмары не беспокоили его тех с пор, как они с Шоном наконец привыкли к странной нездоровой семейке странствующих хиппи. И вот начались снова. 

Дэниэл слепо шарит рукой по кровати рядом с собой, надеясь ощутить знакомое родное тепло, которое успокоит и отгонит страхи. Но рядом лишь холодные простыни и пугающая пустота. Мальчик открывает глаза. Эта унылая комната со стенами грязного белого цвета и лишь парой элементов мебели совсем не похожа на его комнату. Чёрт, даже тот полуразваленный домик в лесу был лучше. 

Дэниэл беспомощно сжимает в своих маленьких ручках противное, колючее, клетчатое одеяло, обнимает его покрепче и тихо плачет. Он так давно не видел Шона, но ещё ни разу в его голову не закрадывалась мыль о том, что его брат мёртв. Он не мог бросить его здесь одного. Он бы так не поступил. Он всегда знал как выбраться из любой ситуации. Это его супер-способность - защищать Дэниэла и находить его хоть на другом конце света. 

Лисбет быстро приходит на всхлипывания, будто специально ждала под дверью, когда Дэниэлу станет плохо. Она обнимает мальчика, но едва ли её холодные бесчувственные объятия могут заменить тёплые руки Шона и его успокаивающее "Всё хорошо, энано. Я здесь". Как бы Дэниэла не бесило это обращение, но сидя в этой серой комнате с совершенно чужим человеком, он готов отдать всё, чтобы услышать его ещё раз. 

***

Лисбет странная, - думает Дэниэл, когда она выдаёт ему новую одежду: белую рубашку, коричневые брюки и начищенные до блеска туфли. Скучный комплект, его футболки с космическими принтами в разы лучше, но эти вещи хотя бы свежие и чистые. А ещё Лисбет его стрижёт. Ровная чёлка больше не лезет в глаза, но выглядит совершенно по-дурацки. Шону не понравилось бы. 

Лисбет читает странные книги по вечерам, Дэниэл знает, что они скучные, потому что как-то раз она читает одну из них мальчику вслух перед сном. Истории Шона интереснее, да и книги что валялись по всей комнате старшего в их уже прошлой жизни тоже были не скучными. Дэн вспоминает историю про двух братье-волков. Их историю. Интересно, какое бы животное Шон выбрал для Лисбет.

Дэниэл почти не вникает в смысл толстой книги в коричневом переплёте с большим золотым крестом на обложке, которую Лисбет услужливо открывает перед ним на столе. Мальчик знает, что это Библия - бабушка Клэр тоже читала её по вечерам, только не заставляла Дэниэла слушать. А когда он сам спрашивал говорила, что каждый должен понять её сам. И Дэниэл когда-нибудь поймёт если захочет. А если не захочет, то Бог всё равно всегда следует за братьями, именно поэтому они вместе и живы. Хотя младшему Диазу больше нравилось думать, что у Шона всё же есть та самая суперсила - своеобразный радар, настроенный только на Дэниэла.

Время идёт к полуночи, а Дэн изо всех сил старается не заснуть прямо за столом, на страницах прекрасной толстой книги с необычно мягкими страницами. Глаза обрывками вылавливают строчки: Бог любит всех, Бог защищает беззащитных, Бог помогает обездоленным. Дэниэлу даже нравится: если Бог такой добрый, значит Шон точно найдёт младшего брата, иначе и быть не может. Дэниэлу нравится в это верить. 

***

Сара-Ли совсем не похожа на Криса: она не любит супергероев, не читает комиксы и ужасно боится волков, особенно после того, как Дэниэл демонстрирует их с Шоном командный клич - имитацию воя. Но с этой девочкой всяко интереснее, чем без неё. Младший Диаз знает, что не должен раскрывать свои силы, Шон говорил, что это опасно, но Сара иногда кажется такой грустной из-за болезни, что показать парочку фокусов кажется хорошей идеей. 

А потом оказывается, что она совсем не умеет хранить секреты: через пару дней о способностях Дэниэла знают уже в каждом углу этого невадского захолустья. Шон их обоих убьёт, когда вернётся. 

Лисбет, кажется, становится ещё более милой и доброй. Дэниэл окружён заботой со всех сторон, прихожане церкви его обожают, почти поклоняются, пока он показывает свои самые простые фокусы. Ничего тяжелее огромного креста - такого же как на обложке Библии - в этой церкви нет. Даже жаль. Диаз вспоминает кусок гигантского дерева из озера, которое он поднял в порыве гнева, когда брат в очередной раз показал своё недоверие. Оглядываясь на это сейчас... Дэниэлу стыдно. Он не должен был злиться. Только не на Шона. Шон всегда хочет как лучше, даже если ради этого нужно сделать что-то плохое. Но он никогда его не бросит. 

Правда ведь? 

***

Слишком долго. 

Пара месяцев кажется Дэниэлу грёбаной вечностью. Поклоняющиеся ему люди - обыденность, поднятие креста - рутина. Сара-Ли небольшой лучик света в этом сером царстве, пока настоящее солнце скитается где-то. Если вовсе не погасло. Лисбет расписывает ему радужное и светлое будущее. Дэниэл думает, что всё не так плохо. В этом тихом пристанище спокойно, его все любят, он наконец снова может есть свои любимые разноцветные хлопья и играть с Сарой-Ли в игру по пиратов. Пиратов Сара любит чуть больше, чем оборотней или волков. Дэниэл даже не мухлююет - помнит как Шон хитро прищуривался, когда замечал необычное движение кубиков, переводил взгляд то на них, то на брата и Дэну становилось не по себе. Желание мухлевать отбтвало сразу. Шон всегда учил его играть честно. 

Но разве честно, что Дэниэл здесь, а не рядом с ним? 

***

Шон ведёт себя странно. 

Сколько раз он говорил, что старается делать как лучше, защищать младшего брата и главное для него - безопасность? Десять? Сто? Слишком много, чтобы вытаскивать Дэниэла из тихой спокойной церкви, где за всеми ними следит кто-то свыше, в гиблую пустыню. Теперь очередь младшего стараться делать как лучше. 

Но как лучше не получается. Это не его супер-способность - решать проблемы, это супер-способность Шона. Только почему в этот раз он не видит очевидного решения: остаться здесь, в безопаности, где их не станет искать ни один полицейский и где они наконец перестанут голодать? Дэниэлу порядком надоел бесконечный бег в неизвестность. Может никакого дома в Пуэрто-Лобос не существует вовсе. Может не существует даже самого Пуэрто-Лобос. Отец никогда не показывал им фотографии или хоть что-то связанное с этим мифическим раем, раз за разом прикрываясь фразой "То что было в Мексике останется в Мексике".

Может и правда Шону будет полезно немного подумать и хоть раз в жизни довериться младшему брату? 

***

Вокруг них всегда одна ложь. Куда бы они не пошли, с кем бы не знакомились.

"Пойдём внутрь, покажете всё, что у вас в карманах и я вас отпущу" - лживо говорит старый владелец заправки с чёртовыми деревянными медведями, а потом грубо хватает Шона за руку. Дэниэл хочет что-нибудь сделать, удрить мужика, позвать на помощь, но старший брат кричит бежать и он делает ноги как можно быстрее. За спиной грубый мужской голос проклинает мальчишку, но в погоню не пускается, только смачно матерится. Дэниэлу страшно даже подумать что в голове у этого сумасшедшего, но далеко от магазина он не отходит. Шон здесь. 

Бабушка Клэр говорит, что в запертой комнате ничего интересного и прячет ключ от неё в карман кофты, всё время носит с собой: не дай Бог мальчики зайдут в бывшую комнату Кэрен. 

Финн смеётся, обстригая листья последней партии шишек, тычет Дэниэла в бок локтем, говорит не дрожать, ведь всё прекрасно, ничего незаконного, всего лишь небольшая работёнка в саду, за которую им заплатят неприлично много для простых садовников. Кэссиди смотрит с явным укором и Финн невинно пожимает плечами: она и сама начала работать на подобных предприятиях в раннем возрасте, сразу как сбежала из дома, не имеет права так осуждающе смотреть. 

"Всё хорошо, Бог поможет нам", - говорит Лисбет, вознося руки к небу и добавляет чуть тише:

"Твой брат опомнится и вернётся к нам".

Ложь ждёт их на каждом шагу, но Дэниэл уже не понимает где правда. Шон возвращается. Шон открывает правду обо всём. Выходит Лисбет лгала. Лгала про Сару-Ли, про Джейкоба, лгала про свою прошлую церковь. Не лгала только про то, что Шон вернётся. 

Конечно, ведь у Шона супер-способность всегда быть рядом. 

***

Они едут куда-то в полной тишине. Дэниэлу даже не хочется спрашивать куда, достаточно того, что его старший брат здесь, прямо на переднем сидении, совсем рядом, его даже можно обнять, что мальчик и делает, прикладываясь лбом к затылку Шона. А тот поднимает руку и сжимает маленькую ладонь младшего в своей. Всё почти прекрасно. 

Темнеет. Всех клонит в сон и только Кэрен стоически ведёт машину куда-то в сторону Аризоны, как сказал Шон пару часов назад. Дэниэл пытается спать, на заднем сидении неудобно, постоянно кажется, что вот-вот свалишься, но мешает ему не это. Дэниэлу мешают кошмары, окрашенные в ярко-красный, оранжевый, и желтый цвета. Он засыпает тяжёлым сном всего на полчаса, а потом чувствует как щёки жгут солёные слёзы и кто-то тормошит его за плечо. 

\- Эй, Дэниэл, - Шон опасно перегибается через своё сидение и гладит брата по волосам. - Кошмары? 

\- Всё горит, Шон! Всё такое красное! - почти кричит младший Диаз. - И Лисбет тоже, но она жива! Она хочет забрать меня обратно и рядом ни тебя, ни мамы, никого! Я не хочу обратно, Шон! 

\- Т-ш-ш-ш, сынок, это всего лишь плохой сон, - Кэрен на секунду позволяет себе отвлечься от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на заплаканного мальчика и в этот момент у неё разбивается сердце. Дэниэл сильный, он повзрослел раньше, чем должен был, но выглядит таким уязвимым и хрупким. 

\- Не бойся, энано, - Шон неловко перебирается на заднее сиденье, едва не задевая коробку передач. Лечь вместе не получится, так что они садятся, Дэниэл по-щенячьи жмётся к боку брата, а тот обнимает младшего одной рукой и трётся щекой по мягким волосам, пахнущим каким-то приторным шампунем - явно из церкви. - Ты не вернёшься туда. Ты больше не один. 

Шону хочется верить, серьёзности в его словах хоть отбавляй, да и объятия наконец чувствуются такими правильными, такими родными, что Дэниэл льнёт всё ближе, хватается за грубую ткань толстовки, совсем не подходящей для невадской жары, кажется, будто, хочет врасти в брата, чтобы быть вместе всегда. А Шон целует его в макушку, сжимает его ладонь, успокаивает уже без слов и впервые за долгое время Дэниэлу всё кажется правильным. 

***

Кровать в трейлере Кэрен явно не предназначена для двух человек, а небольшой диванчик в другом конце даже для одного. Но братья не жалуются, несмотря на жару жмутся друг к другу, путаются ногами, руками, чтобы не пропадать друг у друга во снах, быть рядом даже где-то там, в царстве Морфея. Дэниэлу легче. Особенно, когда волосы начинают отрастать и он может без стыда смотреть на себя в зеркало. На натоящего себя без лживых убеждений Лисбет и дурацкой бело-коричневой одежды. Он никогда не признается Шону, что иногда во снах всё ещё видит кроваво-красные языки пламени и руки Лисбет, тянущиеся к нему из этого адского пламени.

Скала над самым каньоном прекрасное убежище. Братья всю ночь смотрят на звёзды, ищут созвездия по книжке, что дала им Кэрен и Шон вырубается первым. А Дэниэл не хочет ложиться, боится снова попасть в цепкие щупальца кошмара в красной оранжевых тонах, где старшего брата не будет рядом. Но ночная прохлада после долгого жаркого дня так приятно расслабляет. Дэниэл всё же ложится, перекидывая одну руку поперёк шоновой груди, чтобы в случае чего схватится за потрепанную футболку, почувствовать, что брат рядом и больше никуда не денется.

Этой ночью ему снятся звёзды и Большой и Малый Псы, бегущие по сверкающему небосводу. 

***

По приезду в Пуэрто-Лобос кошмары про Лисбет исчезают, их место занимают полицейские машины, вставшие вокруг их старого пикапа кругом, сами полицейские с автоматами наперевес и ярой решимостью в глазах. Они разлучают братьев, с силой растаскивают в разные стороны. Шон кричит, тянет руки, пока их накрепко не сковывают железные браслеты. Дэниэлу тоже хочется к брату, он ловко выкручивается из рук полиции и бежит к Шону, который падает на колени - на себя плевать, главное чтобы Дэн был в порядке - обнимает его за шею и плачет в плечо. 

\- Всё будет хорошо, энано. Ты будешь в порядке. 

А как же ты? - должен бы спросить Дэниэл, но он и сам уже знает, что Шон не будет в порядке. Где угодно, только не за решёткой. 

Копы встряхивают старшего Диаза, рывком ставят на ноги и быстро ведут к машине. Они повезут их отдельно. Последние минуты вместе. У Дэниэла кожа горит от слёз, глаза болят, а сердце разбивается, когда Шон подавлено смотрит из дальнего авто. Всё не должно быть так. Где они свернули не туда? 

Да почти везде, - думает Дэниэл, смотря вслед брату. Почему все просто не могут оставить их в покое!? 

***

Дэниэлу не хватает воздуха, он широко открывает рот, чтобы побольше вдохнуть и не умереть от нехватки кислорода и слёз, заливающих лицо. Снова. Они всего как пару дней решили разъехаться по разным комнатам, а мозг всё равно отказывается принимать, что Шон рядом, здесь, живой, почти здоровый, совсем близко, буквльно за стеной, наверняка снова не спит и скетчит вид из окна, просто больше не обнимает во сне.

Дэн садится на кровати, поджимает колени к груди и обхватывает их руками, пытается выровнять дыхание, но паника накатывает волнами, сковывает в своих холодных объятьях и никакое самовнушение не помогает. Он дрожит всем телом, еле поднимает взгляд и замирает: мелочевка со стола, книги с полок, растения с подоконников - всё кружит в воздухе, создавая единый опасный вихрь. Содрогаясь от рыданий, Дэниэл с трудом опускает все предметы на пол. Уберёт по местам с утра. 

Братья сталкиваются в коридоре лицом к лицу, Дэниэл тихо всхлипывает и размазывает слёзы ладонью. 

\- Está bien, enano, - Шон тянет к младшему руки, испачканные карандашным грифелем и тот, недолго думая, падает в его объятия, утыкается лбом в грудь. Он несильно вырос за прошедший год, но очень надеется перегнать Шона в будущем. - Estoy aquí, no estás solo.

"Всё хорошо. Я здесь, ты не один," - переводит Дэниэл про себя и на душе становится чуточку легче. Ему нравится когда Шон начинает говорить на испанском из-за волнения - привычка полученная в процессе обучения младшего брата. 

Они стоят так пару минут: Шон обнимает младшего за плечи одной рукой, а второй ласково гладит по волосам, шее, спине, шепчет на ухо что-то на испанском, но Дэниэл уже не вникает, ему достаточно просто слышать рядом родной успокаивающий голос. Он почти перестаёт плакать, только тихо шмыгает. 

\- Хочешь чего-нибудь, волчонок? - Дэниэл отрицательно качает головой, - Пойдём? 

Ему не нужно согласие, чтобы отвести Дэниэла в свою комнату, туда где беспорядок не напоминает о кошмаре, где все стены увешаны уютными скетчами, а по центру - их фото, сделанное в первые дни новой спокойной жизни: братья на фоне старого, покрытого тонкими нитями трещин дома, за которым простирает пляж и бесконечная водная гладь. Шон улыбается в камеру, прижимая к себе младшего, а тот довольно жмурится как котёнок и тёмные волосы спадают ему на лицо. 

Шон закрывает окно - ему вообще-то нравится холод в комнате, но Дэниэл постоянно мёрзнет - убирает с кровати скетчбук со старым потрёпанным пеналом, купленным на местной барахолке, и освобождает брату место у стены - знает, что Дэниэл там чувствует себя более защищённо. 

Дэниэлу наконец спокойно, когда Шон рядом, до него можно дотронуться, пусть он и такой холодный из-за открытого окна, когда он знает, что у Шона есть суперсила - всегда быть рядом, где бы ни бы Дэнижл. 

1+

У Финна и Кэссиди дурная привычка появляться без предупреждения, поэтому когда один из них в шестой раз оказывается на пороге дома Диасов Шон даже не удивляется. В этом году Финн один. В прошлом с ним была Кэсс, но в этот раз работа на плантации заняла слишком много времени и она обещала приехать к концу месяца. 

Дэниэл, обогнавший Финна в росте на целую голову, с огромным энтузиазмом водит его по городу, пока Шон фотографирует некоторые моменты. Может дома у него появится вдохновение и он что-нибудь заскетчит или просто распечатает фотки Финну и себе на память. 

Финн называет пляж Пуэрто-Лобос лучшим в Мексике, нет - на континенте, лучшим на планете, чёрт возьми! Несмотря на то, что он не так уж много пляжей видел, всё больше по лесам да по лагерям хиппи, у морей и океанов обычно таким как они работы не найти. 

Вечером они пьют на веранде холодное пиво, смотря на закат - любимое время Шона - и травят байки о своей новой жизни. А может и не совсем байки. Финна впечатляет, что Дэниэл научился контролировать свою силу настолько идеально, что теперь может поднять лодку, тонущую в песке на береге одним взглядом, почти не напрягаясь. Шон с интересом слушает о легализации травки в некоторых штатах, а затем бросает на Дэниэла короткий взгляд: "Даже не думай".

За полночь все собираются спать. Гостевая комната, кое-как разобранная из старого хламохранилища всегда готова. Финн кидает в угол походный рюкзак, заклеенный стикерами и завешанный брелками и думает что что-то забыл. Понять что именно - непосильная задача. 

В комнате братьев горит свет и Финн вероломно вторгается в их личное пространство. Он не успевает открыть дверь полностью, как улыбка растягивается на лице. Они как обычно сплетаются лодыжками, а Шон бережно обнимает Дэниэла со спины, зарываясь носом в мягкие волосы на загривке, пахнущие апельсиновым шампунем. Дэниэл теперь высокий, чуть выше брата, но будто изо всех сил старается уменьшиться, чтобы старшему было удобнее обнимать во сне. Получается плохо, но Шону, кажется, и так комфортно. 

Финн делает одну единственную фотографию - надо будет показать Кэссиди, она любит такие милые сцены - а затем вспоминает то, что должен был, почти беззвучно щёлкает выключателем. Они всегда забывают выключать свет, когда заняты допоздна.


End file.
